


Through the wire

by SamanthaM_M



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Based on a One Direction Song, Dreams, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaM_M/pseuds/SamanthaM_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the wire (definition)<br/>"To go through hell and at times feel like there is no hope but... somehow and someway preserve... to go through the wire."(urbandictionary.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the wire

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend, who loves 1D, had so many Reylo feels while listening to this song that she made me write a fic about it. Hope you like it and don´t forget to leave a comment!

_Through the wire, through the wire, through the wire_

_I'm watching her dance_

_Dress is catching the light_

_In her eyes there's no lies, no lies_

_There's no question, she's not in a disguise_

 

Not a single spark of hesitation appeared in her prominent features, hardened by desert sand, as she grabbed the lightsaber that once belonged to his hated uncle. So full of rage and promise she was and Force was strong with her. It was guiding her steps, making her moves look like she was just dancing, not fighting, resilient, unafraid and beautiful. She was absolutely mesmerizing as she blocked every single one of his blows. He fought her, but not really trying to hurt her. He was too fascinated by the way the light from both of their lightsabers mixed and glimmered in her eyes.

 

_With no way out and a long way down_

_Everybody needs someone around_

_But I can't hold you too close now_

_Through the wire, through the wire_

 

The feeling of helplessness flooded him, that crushing of doubt that he wasn´t good enough. She caught him, had him in a palm of her hand. He asked her to become his apprentice. The Force surged through her and in that very moment it felt like he had been waiting for centuries for her to save him. She was the lonely one, but he needed to be held, she was only a scavenger, but he wanted to give her the entire galaxy. She was so unlike him, so pure and full of hope for the life he had left behind already.

 

_What a feeling to be right here beside you now_

_Holding you in my arms_

_When the air ran out and we both started running wild_

_The sky fell down_

_But you got stars, they're in your eyes_

_And I've got something missing tonight_

_What a feeling to be a king beside you, somehow_

_I wish I could be there now_

 

 _Yes_. The word he´d been expecting to hear leaves her mouth as a silent whisper, but it means more to him than all his material possessions. After turning her lightsaber off she just stands here, ready for him, willingly accepting him – his lips, his body and every particle of him until she absorbs him and no him and no she exists anymore, just one perfect being. He´s eager, wanting more of their connection, but he starts to suffocate. There is no air, only pain and she´s not with him, no touch binding him to reality, and there is no her kissing him back. Merely his broken and beaten body, scattered with scars she gave him and the buzzing of First Order´s shuttle aboard which he finds himself in this state of fading conscience. They couldn´t be further apart, yet he craves her, imagining what it would feel like to really have her for himself for eternity and that dream feels agonizingly real.

 

_Through the wire, through the wire, through the wire_

_I'm watching you like this, imagining you're mine_

_It's too late, it's too late, am I too late?_

_Tell me now, am I running out of time?_

 

The melody sounds so familiar to his ears. It keeps nagging somewhere in his brain and he can´t get it quite right, but he gets distracted easily at the touch of her hand. Fingers slip together naturally as if their bodies were made to move together in sync. Shared intimacy, ruffles on her blood-red dress, softness of her skin… all of that, that entire picture gets burned into his cranium. He tries to push those images away, futile fruit of his daydreaming, as he realizes she will never forgive him and never accept him in a way he made up in those dreams.

 

_Whatever chains are holding you back_

_Holding you back, don't let 'em tie you down_

_Whatever change is holding you back_

_Holding you back, tell me you believe in that_

His headaches are getting worse. He can´t even stand being on the deck with Hux, without his old mask and new one still being made he cannot protect himself from scared faces turning away from him and silent voices commenting on this battle trophy that´s marring his pale cheek. The truth is, there is not much of the former Knight of Ren left underneath those thick black robes, just crooked and twisted form of a craving and insatiable hunger for her. If he ever though the pull to the light he felt before was bad, this longing was million times worse. She´s always present, hiding in secret corners of his mind that were supposed to be filled with darkness, slowly killing him from within. He reaches for his lightsaber to take out his anger for not being able to resist her calling on first inanimate object that comes under his hand but some invisible power stops his hand. It´s her fault. He falls to his knees. He won´t be the same ever again, he changed, he´s not who he strived to become and it´s all because of her. Her, her, her…


End file.
